1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of image-capturing devices, such as cameras, and pertains more particularly to detachable viewfinders for such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the advent of digital imaging, image-capture ability has been added to more and more devices. At the time of filing this patent application there is a very broad selection of commercially-available digital cameras, and most cellular telephones have digital image-capture ability. In the case of many digital cameras and cell phones, one may refer to the digital display to see what the camera will capture as a still or as video frames if the camera function is activated, typically by operating a button switch. The digital display, however is sometimes a bit clumsy to see while training the camera lens on a scene to capture, and in the case of bright sunlight, for example, may be difficult to see. Many devices have a viewfinder, but there are many that do not, in particular a lot of cellular telephones that include a digital camera. What is clearly needed is a detachable viewfinder for such devices, that may be added at times of need, and may be detached when not needed.